


Kissed You Right Now

by SamanthaAuburn



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Drunk fiction, Love Hurts, M/M, OMG I'm putting a tag here, Switched AU, Tumblr Prompt, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaAuburn/pseuds/SamanthaAuburn
Summary: It's been a month since Alex moved in with Ryland, and he's as drunk as ever. But that doesn't prepare Ryland for the question he has for him.





	Kissed You Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr prompt! Technically a sequel to "We've Met Before Haven't We?" and a part of the Switched AU, before the main novel.

“What if I kissed you right now?” 

Ryland eyed Alex from his computer. The lanky man was sprawled out over the couch bed, having not yet made it or put it away, leering at Ryland with a beer in his hand. He stank mildly of weed and had been wearing the same red shirt, black boxers, and knee high socks for the last three days.

It had been barely a month since Ryland had made the obviously stupid decision to let this strange, homeless man with no job, no money, no prospects, and no brains move into his apartment with him. He still wasn’t sure why he did it. . . but he couldn’t bring himself to kick him out into homelessness again.

Slowly Alex had started moving his stuff into Ryland’s apartment. His clothes, his smoking tools, his instruments. . . he had a lot of instruments.

But no bed. No furniture of any kind. And honestly, not much of anything at all. He really was homeless.

Ryland couldn’t kick him out.

And Alex was good company. . . most of the time. He played games with Ryland, insisted they go out on walks or for ice cream, and even if he didn’t have a job, he tried to make himself useful around the house, keeping food on the table, laundry going, and generally ensuring that Ryland wouldn’t fall into a pit of depression.

Ryland hadn’t gotten the razor blades out since Alex moved in. 

But if he was gonna pull this kind of thing. . .

“Are you drunk?” he asked Alex.

“Mmm,” Alex said. “Maybe?” 

“It’s not even 10AM.” 

“S’five o’clock somewhere,” Alex said, taking a sip of the beer in hand. “Gotta get started early n’ catch up.” 

“Right.” Ryland turned back to the computer. 

“Y’didn’ answer m’question,” Alex said. 

Ryland winced. “I was kind of hoping you forgot it.” 

“Nahhhh,” Alex said. “Can’ forget a pretty face like yours, Ry.” 

Ryland rolled his eyes at him. “If you’re going to start this nonsense, you. . . you can’t. . .” Damn it, he couldn’t bring himself to say he couldn’t stay. 

Alex frowned. “Can’ what?” 

“Can’t. . .” Fuck, Ryland didn’t have an answer. He turned back to the computer. “Never mind.” 

Alex leaned on he arm of the couch, his expression oddly sober. “Does’t bother you?” 

Ryland looked at him. “What?” 

“Me sayin’ you’re pretty.” 

Ryland paused. Did it? “I don’t. . . I don’t know.” 

“Cuz I’ll stop if it bothers you,” Alex said. “Don’t wanna bother my savior.” 

Ryland turned. “Your what?”

“My savior,” Alex said. “Cuz you saved me.” 

Ryland frowned. “I didn’t save anyone.” 

“Yeah, you did,” Alex said. “Brought me in here. . . made me pancakes. Let me stay.” He looked at Ryland with a dreamy grin. “Saved me.” He yawned, sinking back into the couch bed. “Love you, Ry.” 

Ryland straightened up immediately, staring at the other man. “What?” 

“Love you,” Alex said sleepily. “You’re a good man. The best. Who wouldn’ love you?” 

Ryland blinked at him. Who the hell would love him? No one. He wasn’t loveable. He shook his head. “You’re drunk.” 

“You’re gorgeous,” Alex said. “Anyone ever tell you that?” 

Ryland bit his lip. “No.” 

“They should,” Alex said, slurring his words. “I cou’ kiss you ri’ now.” 

“You’re drunk, Alex,” Ryland said. “You don’t love me and I’m not your savior. You should just. . . you should just go to bed.”

“Mmm,” Alex said. “Prolly right.” He took a final swig of his beer and snuggled under the sheets. “But I still love you. And you’re still my savior.” 

Ryland turned his head away, focusing on the screen. Focusing away from the tears building in his eyes. No one loved him. Alex was just drunk and high and he’d never even remember this. “You’ll deny all of this when you wake up.” 

“Will not,” Alex said, his eyes drifting shut. “You’ll see.” 

“Whatever,” Ryland said, trying to keep his voice from shaking. “Go to sleep.” 

“Night, Ry.” And Alex was out.

Ryland watched him a moment before going into his bedroom for a good cry.

\-----

“Whelp, I’m out to go job hunting!” Alex had managed to clean himself up pretty well, though Ryland questioned his choice of outfit. Orange/peach pants with a blue lip print polo and highlighter yellow shoes. 

Man looked like a French hobo.

Ryland avoided his gaze. “Manage to sleep off all that booze?” 

“Yeah, I’m right as rain now,” Alex said, grinning. “Thanks for letting me sleep in.” 

“No problem.” 

“Wish me luck!” Alex said. “I’ll come back with some cash for the week.” 

“Whatever you can.” 

Alex strolled over the Ryland and pressed a quick kiss to the top of his head. “Love you, Baby Bear.” Then he turned for the front door, grabbed his knapsack, and left.

Ryland stared after him. Did. . . did that just happen? Did Alex seriously kiss him just now? And. . . and tell him he loved him? 

That didn’t happen. His strange friend. . . roommate. . . whatever he was. . . did not just tell Ryland he loved him.

Maybe he shouldn’t have let this guy stay.

Ryland rubbed the top of his head, his face flushing with the thought of Alex’s affectionate goodbye. But. . . maybe Alex was exactly what he needed.


End file.
